Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Time Slip Shita
[[Archivo:Kuwagata_1.png|thumb|300px|Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Time Slip Shita Ilustrada por Manbou no Ane]]Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Time Slip Shita (クワガタにチョップしたらタイムスリップした/ Viajé en el Tiempo tras Golpear a mí Escarabajo) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Esta canción fue publicada el 11 de julio de 2011 en Nicovideo, actualmente superando los dos millones de visitas. Fue publicada en Youtube en la misma fecha que su publicación en Nicovideo, superando el millón de visitas. También cuenta con una novela, que puede comprarse en Amazon (Versión Regular) y Amazon (Edición Limitada), ha sido incluida en varios discos, y formó parte de un pequeño musical, dónde la chica de este vídeo se encuentra con un chico de la canción del mismo autor, Nenchakukei Danshi No Juugo Nen Nechinechi. La canción narra la historia de una chica que viaja al futuro tras golpear un escarabajo, se encuentra con una oficial y una niña muy parecida a ella, quien resulta ser su nieta. Finalmente se encuentra con su yo del futuro, quién se encuentra en un hospital al borde de la muerte, y le dice lo que tiene que hacer para tener una buena vida. Intérprete: GUMI Música y Letra: Uramanbou Ilustración y PV: Manbou no Ane *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *100％GUMI Sengen！-Megpoid VIDEO CLIP COLLECTION + LIVE *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMitive from Megpoid *My Colorful Confuse/CD *V love 25 -Aperios- *Vocaloid Ultra Best -impacts- Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji tomado de Anime Lyrics. *Traducción al español por SymXphony Kanji= 無機質な空の色 視界に広がる未来都市 のんきなクワガタは肩を這う ここはどこだろう 愛らしいペットのクワガタと じゃれていただけなのに何が起きたの パニックを起こした私は何度も クワガタにチョップし続けた 「戻れ！戻れ！」と叫びながら 路上で昆虫を襲う私に 現代生け花みたいな髪型の警官が 「そこのリアス式歯並びの君！」と声をかけた 未来人にコンプレックスを指摘された お前の祖先にいたずらするぞ 平成原人は涙目で訴える 「クワガタにチョップしてるだけです！」 「10年前滅びたクワガタだ！」 警官は驚愕を顔に浮かべる 私の話を信じた彼によると ここは50年後の世界 この時代の君に会えたら 多分帰る方法がわかるだろう 彼は粘着質に私の家を調べ出し 訪ねるとそこには私の孫が住んでいた 鮮やかに歯並びが遺伝しちゃっている 二世代経たのに無様に似てる 平成原人は涙目で励ました 「港としては非常に優秀だから！」 「この時代のあなたはここにいます」と 連れて行かれた先は病院 余命一カ月と言われて今日でちょうど 一カ月になるんです やせ細った老人の顔は それでも自分だとわかって 未来の自分はこの時を 待っていたかのように喋り出す 「何も言わなくていい 言いたいことはわかってる 今すべて教えればきっと 今日死ぬ運命さえ変えられるだろう でも私が語るのはたった一つ」 「これから君は何度でも 何度も何度も後悔し 何度も何度も傷ついて 何度も何度も泣くだろう でもその一つ一つ 噛み締めて時が経つほど いつの日か熱を帯び 手放しがたくなるから 何も知らずに帰りなさい 私はちゃんと幸せだ」 熱を失う老人に こぼした涙がクワガタに 触れるや否や瞬いて いつもの風景に包まれた まだ青い空の色×4 |-| Romaji= Mukishitsu na sora no iro Shikai ni hirogaru mirai toshi Nonki na KUWAGATA wa kata wo hau Koko wa doko darou Airashii PETTO no KUWAGATA to Jarete ita dake na noni nani ga okita no PANIKKU wo okoshita watashi wa nando mo KUWAGATA ni CHOPPU shi tsuzuketa "Modore! Modore!" to sakebi nagara Rojou de konchuu wo osou watashi ni Gendai ikebana mitai na kamigata no keikan ga "Soko on RIASU shiki hanarabi no kimi!" to koe wo kaketa Miraijin ni KONPUREKKUSU wo shiteki sareta Omae no sosen ni itazura suru zo Heisei genjin wa namidame de uttaeru "KUWAGATA ni CHOPPU shiteru dake desu!" "Juu nen mae horobita KUWAGATA da!" Keikan wa kyougaku wo kao ni ukaberu Watashi no hanashi wo shinjita kare ni yoru to Koko wa gojuu nen go no sekai Kono jidai no kimi ni aetara Tabun kaeru houhou ga wakaru darou Kare wa nenchakushitsu ni watashi no ie wo shirabedashi Tazuneru to soko ni wa watashi no mago ga sunde ita Azayaka ni hanarabi ga iden shichatte iru Nisedai heta noni buzama ni niteru Heisei genjin wa namidame de hagemashita "Minato to shite wa hijou ni yuushuu dakara!" "Kono jidai no anata wa koko ni imasu" to Tsurete ikareta saki wa byouin Yomei ikkagetsu to iwarete kyou de choudo Ikkagetsu ni naru'n desu Yasehosotta roujin no kao wa Sore demo jibun da to wakatte Mirai no jibun wa kono toki wo Matte ita ka no you ni shaberidasu "Nani mo iwanakute ii Iitai koto wa wakatteru Ima subete oshiereba kitto Kyou shinu unmei sae kaerareru darou Demo watashi ga kataru no wa tatta hitotsu" "Kore kara kimi wa nando demo Nando mo nando mo koukai shi Nando mo nando mo kizu tsuite Nando mo nando mo naku darou Demo sono hitotsu hitotsu Kamishimete toki ga tatsu hodo Itsu no hi ka netsu wo obi Tebanashigataku naru kara Nani mo shirazu ni kaerinasai Watashi wa chanto shiawase da" Netsu wo ushinau roujin ni Koboshita namida ga KUWAGATA ni Fureru ya ina ya matataite Itsumo no fuukei ni tsutsumareta Mada aoi sora no iro Mada aoi sora no iro Mada aoi sora no iro Mada aoi sora no iro |-| Español= Un cielo de extraños colores, Ante mis ojos una ciudad del futuro Con mi escarabajo descansando en mi hombro ¿En que lugar me encuentro? Estaba con mi amado escarabajo mascota Solo jugábamos, pero algo raro pasó Un gran pánico me inundo, Y le di un golpe de Karate a mi escarabajo "Regrésame!, regrésame!" le gritaba Mientras seguía golpeádole Un policía con cabello de enredadera Me llamo diciendo: "Tu!, la de los dientes torcidos!" Ese hombre del futuro señalo mi defecto Hablando sobre faltarle el respeto a los ancentros Y yo, la chica del pasado, me puse a llorar "Solo le dí un golpe de Karate a mi escarabajo!" "Pero los escarabajos se extinguieron hace 10 años!" Dijo el policía sorprendido Finalmente creía mi historia, y me contó Que este era el mundo 50 años en el futuro Si te encuentras con el "tu" de esta era Seguro encuentras una forma de regresar, Con gusto me ayudo a encontrar la casa Cuando llege, mi nieta estaba ahí Pude ver que heredo mis dientes torcidos Se parecian a los míos, incluso despúes de dos generaciones Y yo, la chica del pasado, le dí valor con lagrimas en los ojos "Por lo menos, te hacen lucir feroz!" "Bueno, en este tiempo estas aqui" Me dijo llevándome al hospital Dijeron que me quedaba un mes de vida, Y hoy se cumplía exactamente un mes... Aun con la cara vieja y arrugada Supe que esa de ahi era yo Parecía que mi futuro "yo" Había estado esperandome, entonces hablo "No tienes que explicarme nada Ya se que me vas a decir Estoy segura de que si te cuento todo, Alterare mi destino y no morire el día de hoy... Pero solo hay una cosa que quiero decirte..." "De ahora en adelante, y por siempre, Una y otra vez sufrirás, Una y otra vez saldrás lastimada, Una y otra vez lloraras Si todo eso ocurrirá, Desperdiciaste tu vida mirando al pasado, Un día enfermaras gravemente, Solo deseo dejar todo pasar, Por eso regresa y has como si nunca hubieses venido Y estoy segura seras feliz" La vieja mujer perdió su color, Derrame una lagrima por ella sobre mi escarabajo Tan pronto le toco empezó a brillar, Y me envolvio en un sentimiento familiar Envuelta por el (Aun) cielo azul Envuelta por el (Aun) cielo azul Envuelta por el (Aun) cielo azul Versiones sucesivas Versión Balada [[Archivo:Kuwagata_2.png|thumb|300px|Versión Balada Ilustrada por Teru]]Fue publicada el 28 de enero de 2013, para conmemorar un pequeño musical basado en la canción, dónde la chica que perseguía el escarabajo se encuentra con el chico de la canción Nenchakukei Danshi No Juugo Nen Nechinechi. Intérprete: GUMI Música y Letra: Uramanbou Remix: Tetoteto (JounetsuP) Ilustración: Teru *Nicovideo *Youtube Galería Ilustraciones Oficiales= Neti x Kuwa 1.jpg|Ilustración Completa, Ilustrada por Teru. |-| Productos= Neti x Kuwa 2.jpg|Logo Oficial para el musical. Kuwagata 3.jpg|Portada de la novela de la versión regular, Ilustrada por Ryuuguu Tsukasa. クワガタにチョップしたらタイムスリップした_novel_2.jpg|Portada de la novela de la edición limitada, Ilustrada por Ryuuguu Tsukasa. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción con Novela Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011 Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013